The Shadow Guard
by IAA
Summary: There game of cat and mouse has taken them all over the U.S.A. now they will found there selfes a long way from home in need of each others help.


Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jared, Broots ECT

Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jared, Broots ECT. Are the property of TNT and NBC the characters of SG-1 are the property of WB and other affiliated network.

This fan fic follows know time line I know and is just for fun. There is also no money being made from this work.

**THE SHADOW GUARD**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A CHANGE ADDED TO THE GAME**

02/23/02, 7:00 a.m.

The Center

Blue Cove, Delaware

The very air was the cold one would felt right before death. It was felt by all who worked at the Center save for a few, but that kind of air was a norm for the Center. Death is not a new friend at the Center in fact it's a long time lover. But on this morning the air was cracking as it often did when she walked into the building. The dark and morbet air that hoverd around her mead thoes who would be her enimes or a friend weary of her even death was weary of Miss Parker. The ride in the elevator was cold and quiet as was the person riding on it. The doors opened and Parker started the walk to her office and came to a sudden stop when hearing the nose coming from with in. It only took her with in a blink of an eye to get her thoughts in order as well as her breathing before walking in to her office.

Walking as soft as a cat after years of practice Miss Parker throws the door open with "what the hell are you doing in here?" to a surprised Mr. Lyle. For a second the surprise is written all over his face, but once it has passed he is back in control.

"Good morning to you as well Parker, how are you this fine morning," asked Lyle.

So you want to play games? Well I'm not up for them or you, thinks Parker "What. The Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. Here? Or is that still to fast for your brain".

The smile on Lyle's face slowly falls as he turns and starts for the door "Mr. Parker has asked me to inform you that you and your team are to meet with the Tribunal today as soon as all of you are here". With those words Lyle is gone and Miss Parker is left with a white face for its not every day Center personnel are called before the Tribunal.

"_What the hell do they want, why are they here, why do they need to see all of us, why, why, why_,"

Miss Parker, Parker are you ok can you hear me "WHAT? Way are you yelling my name, and what do you want Sydney?

"Sorry Miss Parker it's just I've been calling your name for the last three minutes and it's unlike you to be here so early in the morning."

Parker just stands there and looks at him as if he has lost his mind, and without a word turns on her heal and walks over to her desk. With her back turned to Sydney as she walks Parker can not stop the smile that crosses her face, for Sydney has been more of a father to her than Mr. Parker has ever been and because of that he will always hold a place in her heart as her father. But now facing him the cold hard mask was back in place

"So Sydney, have you had any calls from rat boy? And ware's Broots?"

Sydney takes his time answering Parker seeing that she will not answer him about being there so early in the morning.

"No I haven't gotten a call from Jared in over two weeks, and Mr. Broots does not come in until seven-thirty. Have you received any calls from him?"

The look on her face as well as the cold hard stare was all the answer he needed before hearing the cold

"No and think god for that because sleep has been so much better without being awaken at two or three in the morning. As much as I like all of this girl talk (which Sydney did not believe for a minute) there is work to be done. And Syd, when Broots does come in, I need to see the both of you."

7:35 a.m.

Miss Parker's Offices

Blue Cove, Delaware

The knock was quite and from its sound Parker knew without a look that it had to be.

"Get your ass in here now Broots and you as well Syd."

And with those words the stuttering started

"G…g…good morning Miss Parker you n…n…needed to see use?"

"No I do not need to see you I can go a week with out seeing you or this place, but the Tribunal wants to see all three of use right now."

With those words Broots went from being nerves to looking as white as a ghost, and Sydney was not looking so well his self.

"The t…t…tribunal what do they want?"

"I did not take the time to ask them."

At that moment Sydney came back to the land of the living to ask his first question "when do they want to see us?"

With a look that give not a thing away Miss Parker rose from her desk and started walking to her office door as she said "right now."

The elevator ride to the top of the tower was fast giving its three occupants time to think, but no time to voice those thoughts. When the doors to the elevator opened there where two sweepers wanting for them. The first thing that comes to Parkers mind about their escorts is, they're new here or they just work for the Tribunal I'm betting on the latter. The look in their eyes is cold and shows no sign of thought or life; they are the eyes of those who serve death. For the first time in her life Parker is afraid of the sweepers. And with their cold eyes still on the three stooges the one on the right opens his mouth and out comes the cold words that make the room feel even colder "take a seat".

8:00 a.m.

The Tower

Blue Cove, Delaware

The room was colder then the lower floors and the air had a threat of evil to it, but thin again all of that cold and evil could be coming from the four people setting back in the shadows at the head of the 'T' shaped table. With the sound of the gavel hitting the top of the table the meeting was started.

"Good morning Dr. Green we want you to tell us all about your past talks with the Pretender known as Jared and try not to leave anything out for your own life, and believe me when I tell you we will know when you are lying."

For two hours Sydney tells them everything. "Dr. Green in your beat judgment do you think that living in the outside world has made Jared a better Pretender? All we want to hear is a yes or a no."

It takes Sydney no time in answering this question "Yes." and with that answer the room falls quiet.

Three minutes have passed and the room is still quiet until a female voice off to the left of the first speaker starts talking again.

"Dr. Green you are no longer needed at the Center. Your work here is done. You will no longer have any contact from or with the Center. And if you should try to get smart, your son will pay with his life. Do you have anything to say?"

All that Parker and Broots can do is set there and look at Sydney with their mouths open, but for Sydney so many things are going through his mind

("_What does this mean for me, what about my son, what about the other children, what about my friends, but I have know say in this and if I do say know I could end up dead and most likely my son and his mother as well_) No ma'am."

"Very good Doctor" It's the man who started the meeting talking again. "You may leave us now to start on your office. Your friends will not be long"

Without a word or a look at his friends Sydney walks back to the elevator that is waiting for him. With the doors closing the last thing Sydney hears is "now Mr. Broots let us be…."

Sydney could not help but smile a little after thinking what Broots face must have looked like after hearing those words.

"For the last five years Mr. Broots you have been tracking the whereabouts of the Pretender known as Jared with the aid of the Center computer network, and your results has not been vary promising."

At this point the first speaker fell quiet, a new voice started to speak. The speaker was a woman and from what Miss Parker could tell from her voice as well as her body language she was somewhere in her forties or fifties, but that was of little concern to her. She was still trying to find out what was going on.

(_"What the hell is going on here? Are they really going to let Sydney walk away or is this just more Center bullshit?"_)

"Jared has managed to get away with over eighty percent of the computer core in the last three years, and in that time you have not been able to pinpoint him or stop him from gaining entry in to the computer core. With all of this information the Tribunal feels you are no longer the right person for the job, and with that thought in mind we are letting you know that you are fired. You will be living the same time as Dr. Green. You may go now."

9:30 am

Miss Parker's Offices

Blue Cove, Delaware

In any other house or office the sun coming through the windows would give the room a warm feeling, but not in this office. The coldness here had a life of its own and came more from fear then bad heating. Half an hour has passed and three shots of vodka latter the fear is still with her.

White faced and shaking all over Parker knows that the vodka is doing vary little to stop her fear, but it's all she has at the moment and she is not about to give it up.

The sound of both Sydney and Broots voices approaching her office quickly give her the clam she had been fighting for. It was hard for her to believe that the two people she thought of, as her family for the longest time would no longer be in her life. Sydney being the father she never had and Broots being the little brother she never wanted, but she loved them both and always would.

There was no knocking this time because the door was not closed all the way. The first thing her two guests notice are the boxes sitting around her office as well as on her desk the second thing was the missing photo of her mother she kept on the desk all the time. Broots was the first one to voice what both men where thinking

"Miss Parker they are letting you go as well?"

"NO, why would you think they would ever let me go?"

It was Sydney who answered "It's just the photo of your mother is missing and you have not moved it since you started working in this office and also the moving boxes" he tells her in a soft voice.

"I am moving, in a way," she tells them in her ice queen voice "to my new office outside of the Center."

"What does your father think of this?" Sydney cannot help but ask.

"How should I know Syd, he was not in his office when I stopped by, and he has not been in to see me. So why are you two stooges here?"

"Mr. Broots and I where on our way and wanted to say good bye before leaving."

"I…I…I just wanted to say good bye and that Debbie and I are going to miss you." Parker cannot help but smile at him, and to Broots that is the creepiest thing he has seen working at the Center.

"Thanks Broots I'm going to miss you too. Now if you happen to tell anyone about this little moment we are having right now, I'm going to have to shot you, okay?"

"Now Parker before you give poor Broots here a heart attack I have two favors to ask of you."

Parker's full attention was now on Sydney with a face that gives not a thing away and eyes that hold nothing but curiosity.

"And just what are these favors you want me to do Syd?"

"The first one is to look out for Angelo and keep him away from Raines now that I will no longer be able to do so. And the second one is the most important one."

And for the first time Sydney shows both Parker and the hidden cameras in her office how he feels for her by pulling her into a hug. The surprise is short lived for Parker who finds herself hugging him right back for all to see, and for a while Sydney can see in her eyes as he pulls back from her the same girl who would ask to play with Jared so long ago.

"I've always seen you as the daughter I never had Parker so know I say this to you as a father and not a friend. I love you, so take care of yourself."

To any who are watching them the "ok" that follows is cold and uncaring, but for Sydney both the ok and the eyes show him how much that meant to her and how much she loves him for it.

" S…s…so Miss Parker what did the Tribunal have to say about your work?"

Stepping back from Sydney and looking at him Parker can see that is a question Syd would also like an answer to as well.

"Let's just say we renegotiate the terms of my captivity here in this hell hole. So what are you two waiting for, grab a box and help me take this stuff down to my car?"


End file.
